Broken Family, Torn by Lies
by Excessum13
Summary: Harry has a twin, a girl named Jane Marie Potter. Jane, or Janie, was never found on that horrible Halloween night, and was thought to be dead, though she plays a crucial part in defeating Lord Voldemort. Harry has never been told about her. A rewrite of


A/N: hey. Some may know this story as "That American Kid" by Padfootluver, and this is the same author. The formula is drastically different, though. Janie is darker, and there will probably be some more vulgar language. Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own much, just my straight jacket.

Description: Harry has a twin, a girl named Jane Marie Potter. Jane, or Janie, was never found on that horrible Halloween night, and was thought to be dead, though she plays a crucial part in defeating Lord Voldemort. Harry has never been told about her. Janie has a scar exactly like Harry's, but it is about where her heart is, so the public does not see it. She has lived in New York City for most of her young life, and she has attended a magical school there. This is the story of her third year, in which she transferred to Hogwarts.

Dedicated to JoMo's sister(s) because they/she (not sure if it was one or both) reminded me about this story. Hope you still like it!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all except Janie and anything that was clearly made up by me for Janie.

And so it begins…

Janie stood, unnoticed, beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station. She stared at the wrinkled, apparently well-read piece of paper, which bore words that might have sounded like a joke, should they have fallen upon ignorant ears: _Platform nine-and-three-quarters, the Hogwarts Express_.

Janie looked around, seemingly annoyed. She then glanced down, only to find large, yellow orbs staring up at her.

"What do you think, Sabbath," Janie asked the black cat. "Have they completely screwed us over, or what?"

The cat's luminescent eyes rested on Janie's sharp, hazel eyes for a moment longer, and then slid towards the front of the barrier. Janie followed the animal's gaze and saw a large group of people carrying trunks like hers. When she heard the distinctive hoot of an owl, she concluded that watching this family was a wise decision.

"Good work, Sabbath," praised Janie. "I would be so lost without you, pal."

The cat proudly stretched out on top of his master's trunk and purred contentedly.

The family of wizards was extremely large, and almost all of them with fiery red hair, not unlike Janie's. Only one boy seemed remarkable to Janie: one of the children had jet-black hair.

Janie soon lost interest in the black-haired boy and let her eyes slip from one member of the family to the next. She shook her head and watched intently as the family started moving closer to the platform.

Two boys, who Janie guessed were twins, started to lean against the barrier. Suddenly, they were gone. They had fallen through the barrier.

_ 'Okay…'_ thought Janie, _'this seems easy enough…'_

Janie closed her eyes and slowly walked backwards through the side of the barrier. As the girl opened her eyes, she saw a scarlet steam engine bearing the same words that were scrawled on her paper: _The Hogwarts Express_.

"Yes," Janie said quietly, drawing out the last letter of the word.

Janie loaded her trunk on to the train with minor difficulty while the wizarding family who she had followed noisily bid each other farewell. She gave her trunk one final push onto the train as the first members of the family started walking towards her.

"Hey, need some help with that," asked a boy who looked about her age, though he was much taller.

"Thanks, but I've got it," panted Janie.

"Okay, if you're sure. My name's Ron, Ron Weasly," said the boy, Ron, as they both stepped onto the train beside her trunk.

"Hello, Ron Weasly. I'm Janie, and I don't have a last name," she said with a friendly smile. "Apparently, God thought I didn't need one. I'm…_special _enough as it is!"

Ron laughed as he heaved two trunks onto the train beside Janie's. "Yes, I can see that," Ron said, breathing heavily.

As Ron said this, a girl walked silently up behind him.

"Hello," she said, making Ron jump slightly. "I'm Hermione Granger. Did you say your name is Janie?"

"I believe that I did," answered Janie, a bit surprised by the air of bossiness that came with this girl.

Hermione stepped onto the train also, and pulled her trunk up alongside theirs.

"I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you a new student? You look about our age. Do you need a place to sit, because we will have room," Hermione said, speaking ludicrously fast.

"Okay, here it goes. I'm thirteen, a transfer from Starling Academy in New York City, and I know not but two people in this fair country, and those people are you guys. So yes, I'd say that I'd be thankful to have somewhere to sit," replied Janie, also speaking very fast.

"Wonderful. There's another person sitting with us, and you'll meet him as soon as he comes on the train…. What _is _he doing, Ron?" said Hermione, first to Janie and then to Ron.

"Dunno. It looks like he's talking to my dad. Good thing I took his trunk, the train's about to leave!" Answered Ron.

Just then, a whistle blew and the train began to slowly move. The black-haired boy that Janie had spotted earlier ran towards them, and Ron pulled him onto the train.

"Didn't think you were going to make it, mate," remarked Ron, grinning slightly.

"Neither did I," said the boy, returning the smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Janie, this is Harry. Harry, this is Janie," Piped in Hermione. "She's a transfer student from New York City in America."

"Oh, hello," said Harry, turning to Janie.

"Hi! Is it okay with you if I sit with you?" asked Janie, hoping he would be kind.

"Sure! But we should probably find a compartment before we sit," answered Harry, still grinning.

"Uh, I guess it might be a wise choice," laughed Janie.

With that, Janie set off to find a place to sit with her three new comrades.

A/N: Let me know how you like it!


End file.
